Kinetic energy harvesting, which involves converting mechanical energy from human motion into electrical energy, provides promising means for powering electronic devices, particularly in wearable, implantable, and/or portable devices. Although existing energy harvesters have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.